Consumers often own multiple electronic devices. Such electronic devices may be portable devices like wearable devices, cellular phones, tablet computers, laptops, digital audio players, and so forth. In some cases, one or more of such electronic devices may be used to operate other electronic devices. In other cases, such electronic devices have limited space for presenting controls (e.g., touch controls or user interfaces). It is often the case, however, that user interfaces for implementing such control are cumbersome and/or counterintuitive.